


C字头

by asukaJude



Series: the C verse! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: “你喜欢他，你就不能去说句话？你敢不敢在他今天来的时候把你自己的电话号码写在杯子上给他？”“问题是，我喜欢他又不等于我一定要去跟他说话！”（又名，雷奥是个好助攻）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The C Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074983) by [asukaJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude), [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy)
  * Inspired by [Otayuri Coffee Shop AU Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/270464) by Sarahyyy. 



> 梗来自Sarah小姐的[汤不热点梗脑洞](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/post/157486504453/if-youre-still-taking-headcanon-requests-otayuri)，已获得她[授权](http://imglf.nosdn.127.net/img/cTNGZnVicGU5cHo2VURkb2x2VjJTWlhER2g4M1Y3c3p1aDJxNGRnM2l0QlFmSDZHMkdXSzhBPT0.png?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2%0A)。  
> 谢谢Sarah让我有机会写这个可爱的小故事。

“不行。”奥塔别克说。

“我说真的，”雷奥诚恳地冲他晃了晃手机屏幕，“你看，我们的脸书和推特主页下面，都是可爱的女孩子在回帖‘柜台里那位煮咖啡的男生真的好帅’‘你们能不能让他偶尔出来给客人端个盘子？’‘雷奥是很可爱啦，但我偶尔也想要酷酷的服务生’……我们交换一下位置，营业额一定会——”

“雷奥。”

“你考虑一下嘛，虽然她们这样讲让我有点伤心，不过——”

“雷奥，”奥塔别克捏了捏鼻梁，“我当初就是因为想专心煮咖啡，不用跟陌生人闲磕牙，才会请你来帮忙的。”

“但你跟我聊天就没问题。”

“你又不是陌生人——再说我不是 _不能_ 跟人聊天，我是 _不想_ 。”

“是的，而我作为你善良体贴的发小，十分热心地来助你一臂之力，顺便帮你妈妈和姐姐解决一下她们一直在担心的你的交友问题，”雷奥挥挥手，“我真是个好人，所以现在让我们开店吧。”

奥塔别克无奈地笑了一声，跟他一起走向店门，用力哗啦一下把沉重的铁卷帘拉了上去。

 

这是一个初春的早晨，天空中还有些许灰色的云块，风也挺冷的，但总体来说，已经能看出树梢冒出绿芽的势头。我们的故事里所说的咖啡馆开在一条青石板斜坡路的中段，两旁种着高大的落叶乔木，橱窗的外框和门把手都擦得锃亮。正是天刚破晓的时候，不用过多久，店里就会迎来上班族买早餐的营业高峰。

奥塔别克·阿尔京系着暗褐色、熨得笔挺的围裙站在放点心的大玻璃柜后面，一一查看盛着咖啡豆的罐子。他独自生活已经五年，在一年前实现了自己开间咖啡馆的愿望。除去在特定年节飞回故乡探望家人，其余的日子便是早起，清货，准备开店，煮一天咖啡，清货，关店，跟雷奥去吃夜宵或者一个人回家。日复一日。

理想的人生。尤其是雷奥来了之后不用招呼客人这一点最为理想。

当然雷奥如果没有三不五时怂恿他对客人微笑的话就更理想了。但做人总不好要求太多——譬如今天虽然天气不好，客人不算很多，但是都和和气气的，手头的活计也有条不紊，咖啡壶欢快地蒸腾出迷人的香味——

“———三个大杯美式一杯加糖不加奶一杯加奶不加糖一杯全黑，麻烦快点快点快点。”

——这就来了。不怎么和气的客人。

奥塔别克手上没停，朝收银机那边一瞥，收银机前的雷奥已经在流利地重复点单并打出单据。而柜台另一侧，随着刚才叮呤咣啷开门和啪嗒啪嗒跑过瓷砖地的声音旋风似地冲进来的，是个穿了件打眼豹纹外套的小个子（比雷奥还矮一点），一只手飞快地在手机屏幕上点击着什么，另一只手不耐烦地在吧台上敲出一连串清脆的响声。

“好的，这边是您的找零，请问您的名字是？”雷奥递给他几个硬币，拿起大杯和油性笔。

小个子抬起头，兜帽下是一双绿色的眼睛。“尤里，Y-U-R-I。”他说，一面又加了一句：“快一点啊。”

这一句让奥塔别克总算抬起头来。他扫过去的视线与这位尤里扫过来的视线刚好在空中相撞，不知怎么地就令后者噎了一下，小声加了一句：“……拜托。”

“好，您请到那边柜台等一下，很快就好。”雷奥指了指奥塔别克的方向。尤里喔了一声，磨磨蹭蹭走了过去。而奥塔别克则低头开始把刚煮好的大壶咖啡分别倾入三个纸杯，再按照要求加进牛奶和糖。最后盖上杯盖，套上防烫的硬壳杯套。

他不喜欢纸杯，咖啡的香味会随着温度在这种天气里迅速流失，不过能怎么办呢，总有这样焦急的客人。把三杯咖啡推上吧台，他跟尤里点了个头，小个子往后退了一步，然后抱起装纸杯的杯托，又像来时那么迅速地夺门而去了。

奥塔别克目送他消失在门外的一辆汽车的后座——开车门的时候先把咖啡递了进去，似乎还很生气地冲着里面的谁大喊着什么。在他身后没关严实的咖啡馆门缝里吹进来一阵冷飕飕的风。

天气再暖和点儿就好了。

 

一个星期以后的某天——气温如他所愿稍有回升——奥塔别克去取几件干洗的衣服，因此稍微晚了点到店里。等他急匆匆换了衣服出来，才发现雷奥靠在收银台旁边跟一个有点面熟的客人聊天。

客人转过头来，一双绿眼睛。

喔。

这回他倒没有穿那件豹纹外套，而是一件简单的红、白、蓝三色运动服。不过客人穿什么都无所谓了。奥塔别克跟雷奥简单打了个招呼，接手咖啡壶开始工作。

“……所以说你今天如果不着急可以换点别的尝尝，”雷奥开始跟客人（叫什么名字来着）介绍，“我们店里有很多不同品种的咖啡，都很棒哦。你之前只喝过美式吗？介不介意奶味重一点的？不介意的话可以试试看这种拿铁……”

“……以前喝过路口那家的拿铁，奶腥味有够重的。”咂着嘴回答的声音，没有上次的焦急火气，其实非常清脆爽朗。

“我们家的拿铁才不会——尤里，对吧？嘿嘿，客人的名字我都记得喔。”

雷奥就是这点特别了不起，奥塔别克想。

“真的假的？！好厉害，那窗边那个人你记得叫什么名字吗？”

“当然记得，但是别人的名字我不能告诉你呀！”

“所以你其实是吹的吧！”

又聊了一会儿，尤里才决定了要拿铁。奥塔别克听着点单，转头去冰箱拿牛奶。均匀的奶泡打好之后，他熟稔地在杯顶上做出了一片漂亮的叶子拉花。

瓷杯子，好多了。

尤里从他面前接过拿铁之后没去找座位，直接喝了一口。然后他扭头冲雷奥瞪大了眼睛。

“对吧！雷奥·德·拉·伊格莱西亚的推荐！”雷奥得意地扬了扬头，“我们店里的这位奥塔别克的咖啡，在本市都是最好的！”

没等尤里回头来看他，奥塔别克就已经回过身去准备下一杯咖啡了，因此没看到尤里的反应如何。等他再有空看向柜台外面的时候，尤里已经在一个窗边的座位坐下了，一面继续飞快地点击着手机屏幕，一面时不时啜一口手边的咖啡。大概半小时后，他把杯子举到嘴边，随即又放下看了看，露出了一种惋惜的神情。然后站起身来，走向雷奥。

“再来一杯。”

雷奥笑得不能更开心了。“再来一个大杯拿铁！”他冲奥塔别克喊了一句。

奥塔别克点了个头，开始煮咖啡。就在这时，他听到尤里压低了声音跟雷奥小声说：“我能不能问你一件事？”

“什么事？”雷奥也压低了声音。

“……你同事，他表情总是这么恐怖吗？”

手一抖，奥塔别克差点倒洒了牛奶。他有点恨自己的听力为什么这么好。

“他不是我同事啦，他是我老板。”雷奥用耳语的音量回答——没什么用，因为奥塔别克还是能听得很清楚——尤里惊讶地哎了一声。“你不要看他那种面瘫脸，他人很好的！”

奥塔别克闭了闭眼睛。

好吧，虽然他确实不喜欢跟客人说话，但是影响到服务观感就是另一回事了。他思忖了一下，想起刚才看到尤里的手机壳上——底子同样是豹纹的——画着一只巨大的猫咪。

他拿起奶泡开始小心翼翼地倒进咖啡里。虽然很久没做过这个了，不过他可以的。

“大杯拿铁。”

他把咖啡放到吧台上，心里忽然没来由地一阵紧张，于是决定到后面去拿几包新的糖浆。在他掀开门帘往里走的瞬间，听到身后传来一个介于惊叹与抓狂之间的声音。

“卧槽——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

尤里站在那里，双眼闪闪发光，整个人都一副要不好了的样子，在他面前，放着奥塔别克刚刚做好的拿铁。顶上的奶泡做成了一只刚刚从咖啡里钻出来的猫的样子，上面还有可可粉做出的爪子和眯起来的眼睛。

作为制作者而言，客人有这种反应实在是太令人满足了。

在原地嗷嗷了十几秒之后，尤里迅速又小心地捧起那个杯子，将它转移到他的座位旁。这时，一抹阳光刚好从厚重的云层里钻出来，洒在小小的、白色的咖啡桌和桌旁站的人身上，尤里掏出手机，对着阳光下的奶泡猫咔嚓咔嚓地拍了起来。在他左转右挪的过程中，一直没摘的兜帽落到了肩上。

然后他抬起头，对着奥塔别克比了个大拇指，脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容。

绿眼睛和金发搭配起来真不错，奥塔别克想。刻意不去理会再次突然击中他心脏的那种紧张感。

 

尤里成了他们家的常客，而且再没点过美式。

他每次都点拿铁，这成了奥塔别克新的烦恼来源。

“我觉得不一定是 _烦恼_ 的来源……”雷奥笑道。奥塔别克不理他。

一开始他只是每次给尤里做一只与第一次相同的奶泡猫——尤里每次都拿去拍照，而据雷奥说他每次都会发到Ins上（他们俩显然已经交换了Ins账号），天天不落，底下打的标签有时候兴高采烈，有时候则是心情不好但被猫治愈了——后来某一天，他做了一只露出肚皮仰躺的猫给尤里（这个图案是他在网络上看到的，为此练习了好几次，浪费了不少牛奶），尤里嗷嗷的声音顿时高了一倍，然后那天稍晚时雷奥给他看尤里当天更新的照片，底下只写了一个标签：

_#_ _这世界上我所见过的最可爱的东西_

他的粉丝（还不少）不停地问他到底是在哪里买的咖啡，但尤里一个都没有回答。

这也促使奥塔别克开始变着花样做出更多不同的猫来。大的小的胖的瘦的，黑的白的虎斑的三花的，躺着的侧着的趴着的，有时候他还会做三只小奶猫扒在杯子沿上，都是他孜孜不倦从网上研究来并实验过的。不过让尤里最开心的是他做了一只黑脸喜马拉雅猫的那次。

“——这跟我们家那只一模一样啊！！！！”他连蹦带跳地跑去收银台那边（他似乎已经习惯了奥塔别克只会给他点个头），一面还把自己家的猫的照片从手机里调出来给雷奥看，“完了完了我喝不下嘴！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

奥塔别克安静地洗着杯子，听着雷奥和尤里在一旁笑闹，觉得窗外逐渐温暖起来的春日在周身流淌而过。

这些天来，他觉得自己每天最开心的就是尤里来买咖啡的时刻。

他从雷奥与尤里的闲聊中得知不少信息，比如：尤里是个花样滑冰选手，之所以会每天来他们店里，是因为这家咖啡馆刚好在他新租的房子和冰场之间。他偶尔需要打包三大杯美式咖啡的时候，另外的两杯是给同冰场的两位队友的，就是上次开车来时车子里的两个人（“恶心死了啊，维克托和猪排饭，天天在我面前秀恩爱。”尤里会一边说一边冲着雷奥吐舌头）。他喜欢猫（自己养了一只喜马拉雅猫，同时还会给冰场附近一只不爱搭理他的流浪猫带点猫粮），喜欢一切虎纹豹纹狮子纹的潮牌。还有，他觉得奥塔别克的拿铁不止是本市最好，全世界他都没喝过更好的。

——最后一句是尤里以为他没听到的时候小声说的。

不过如我们之前所说，奥塔别克的听力好得不得了。

 

气温快要彻底回暖的时候，奥塔别克遇到了一件让他不再满足于给尤里做奶泡猫的事情。

那天店里人很多，而在这种时候，一面应付客人一面给尤里做一只漂亮的猫，可不是件简单的任务。他手上无比麻利地取下一个又一个杯子、打开一包又一包咖啡豆、接下一壶又一壶水，汗从他剪得很齐整的头发稍下慢慢渗出来。

“——这是怎么回事？！”

柜台旁忽然响起一个尖利的声音。奥塔别克回头一看，是位刚才已经取了咖啡的客人，挤开了一旁排着的长队，正在雷奥面前，气势汹汹地打开了纸杯盖。

“您好，请问有什么问题吗？”雷奥好声好气地回答她，一边做着手势无声地安抚着后面排队的客人。

“我刚刚明明说这杯拿铁上面不能加糖浆要加可可粉，你们倒好，没加可可粉加了糖浆！我朋友对糖浆过敏！你们给我退钱！”女客大声质问道。雷奥回头看着奥塔别克，露出愕然的表情，而奥塔别克知道他想说什么——雷奥是不会记错单子的，而且一般他做装饰的时候也会优先选择可可粉而不是糖浆，除非客人有特殊要求，但是眼下这种大排场龙的状况跟这样的客人过多纠缠显然不是明智之举——

“——那我这杯你拿去吧，我还没有喝过。”

尤里的声音忽然在旁边响了起来。所有人——雷奥、排队的客人和前来退货的女客都循声转过头去看着他——那位女客似乎原本要发作，但看了一眼尤里又看了一眼尤里面前纸杯里的猫咪之后，表情迅速缓和了下来。

“呃……好，好吧。我……”

“你拿去喝吧，”尤里说，“后面还有很多人排队。我今天喝了够多咖啡的了。”这是真的，他原本已经坐在这里喝了两杯，这是打包准备带回家的第三杯。

在麻烦的客人走后，雷奥越过人群，无声地对尤里做着“多谢了”的口型，而尤里挥挥手，又冲着奥塔别克点了个头，就戴上兜帽走出了咖啡馆。

 

“——你在做什么？”

雷奥的声音猛然在身后响起来，差点把他吓了一跳。不过奥塔别克对此的表现方式要比一般人平静许多——他叹了口气，合上笔记本电脑屏幕，偏头去看雷奥：“没做什么。”

“我看到了，”雷奥一脸“上帝啊看看我抓到这个人在干嘛”的表情，“你居然在订购猫咪棉花糖。 _猫咪棉花糖_ 哎。”

“偶尔给店里的产品添点花样也没有什么不好。”奥塔别克耸耸肩。

“你那叫‘给店里的产品添点花样’吗亲，是‘ _给尤里的拿铁添点花样_ ’吧？”雷奥毫不留情地戳穿他。

“他是店里的客人，他喝的也是店里的产品，”奥塔别克平静地回答，“我没说错啊。”

“奥塔别克·阿尔京，我以前怎么没有发现你脸皮有这么厚呢。”

“所以你的重点是？”

“你这样是泡不到他的。”雷奥把双手抱在胸前。

“我并没有这样的企图。”奥塔别克说，语气完全没有变化。

“这话你骗骗小孩子算了，但是你面对的是我，伟大的雷奥·德·拉·伊格莱西亚，看过你跌倒、尿床和玩泥巴的朋友——”

“恕我直言？”奥塔别克说，“每次都是我背着跌倒的 **你** 去医院，帮 **你** 把尿床的床单拿到我家来洗，陪 **你** 翻墙去隔壁邻居家玩泥巴——”

“——无论如何，”雷奥大手一挥，“你这样行不通。让哥哥来帮帮你。”

“我没打算怎么行得通，我只是在煮咖啡给他喝罢了，”奥塔别克坦然道，既然被抓到了，他愈发心安理得地再次打开电脑，“再说，你也就比我大两个月，而且你什么时候能解决自己的感情问题了，再过来帮我做感情咨询，谢谢。”

“我哪里不能解决——”

“光虹星期五就来了，你决定好去接他的时候穿什么衣服没有？”

“卧槽！”

 

星期五大雨倾盆。

雷奥在咖啡馆里急得团团转。

“要是他飞机晚点怎么办？他不会出什么问题吧？他可迷糊了……”

“如果你这么担心，”奥塔别克终于停下手上的活儿，说，“那你就早点去机场等着。”

“对对对，我应该早点去……但是你呢？你一个人真的不要紧？我不在的话——”雷奥把手杵在吧台上看他。

“——我也都会记得每一杯咖啡多少钱，在你来之前我也是一个人做事的，”奥塔别克说，“所以你放心赶紧去吧。”

“呃，可是你不是最讨厌跟客人寒暄？”

“不寒暄就是了，”奥塔别克看了眼窗外，“这种天气人不会太多的，我可以早点关店。”

“那，”雷奥顿了一下，“……那个谁来了怎么办？”

“……你还有空担心我这个。”奥塔别克挑起一边眉毛。

“……好好好，我走了，”雷奥抓起手机，跑进后屋拿起外套和钥匙，一边往店外走一边回过头来，把手放在嘴边笼成喇叭状，“跟——他——聊——聊——！”

奥塔别克翻了个白眼。

 

下雨天黑得很快，客人如他所想来得不多，来了的也是只求一杯热饮暖身，交换的言辞愈加寥寥。他低头做事，等注意到的时候，时间已经不早了。

尤里没有来。

黑漆漆的窗外大雨刷啦啦地摇着树枝，店里最后一个客人起身撑伞离开。奥塔别克又看了一眼挂钟。已经过了平时关店的时间。

看来是不会来了。

他长长地出了一口气，活动了一下因为站得太久而僵硬的肩膊，准备开始收拾东西。

就在这时候，门哗啦一声开了，裹进来一阵冷冰冰的雨和泥土的腥味，一阵模糊的停车声，还有一个湿透了的身影。

是尤里。他穿着件紫色豹纹的防水外套（说真的，他到底从哪里买的这些衣服？）不过在这样的天气里可没什么用处。他抬头往柜台看了一眼，明显地愣了一下：

“我是不是来太晚了？”

奥塔别克冲他摇摇头。

“天气太糟糕了，”尤里一边走过来，一边把兜帽扫掉，“训练又延长了点时间。总之，糟透了的一天，给我拿铁。”

没等他说完，奥塔别克已经在打奶泡了，尤里似乎也不在意他不回话，自顾自地说了下去：“老是输给同一个人，太难受了，所以练得这么晚我也没法抱怨……对了，麻烦打包，我朋友在外面等我。……雷奥呢？”

“他今天有事。”奥塔别克回答，拿了一点盐霜，又打开柜子，把到货的猫咪棉花糖拿出来。

“……我还以为你不会说话呢。”尤里在他身后说。奥塔别克转过身来，把纸杯放在他面前。

“谢谢——等等，这是什么？”尤里皱眉头。

“现在喝咖啡太晚了。”奥塔别克说。

杯子里是热可可。

“……这是哄小孩的饮料。”尤里抬起头来，脸上气鼓鼓的。

奥塔别克没说话，然后拿出了那袋棉花糖——看到它们的那一瞬间尤里就仿佛失去了抗议的能力——一个，两个，三个，四个，五个。他把棉花糖们小心地放在可可顶上，五只雪白的小猫。

尤里张大着嘴，但是半晌一句话也没说出来，最后他从口袋里拿出钱，啪哒放在吧台上，随即端起那杯饮料就往外走。

差点一头撞在门上。

 

“…………两句话？！”

雷奥一脸的难以置信。奥塔别克没抬头，手上在擦咖啡壶，擦杯子，擦吧台。店刚开没多久，还有大把事情要做。

他可没功夫面对一个显然是因为头一晚的接机亢奋得过了头的雷奥。

“一整晚，你就跟他说了两句话？”

“没有一整晚。他昨天来得很晚。”奥塔别克递给他一块抹布：“你要这么闲，就过来帮把手。”

“你现在跟我说的话都比跟他说的话多！”雷奥接过抹布，直接丢在一边，“你到底是怎么回事啊？！”

“卖一杯饮料并不需要多说话。”奥塔别克干巴巴地回答。

“谁让你 _只卖饮料_ 了？！我专门出去了一晚上，把主场留给你，结果等我回来发现你连句像样的调情都没说出口？！”

“等等，你说 _专门_ ——”

“我当然是专门的，你这个笨蛋！”他的朋友简直恨铁不成钢，“不然我难道要看着你干着急？！”

“你小声点儿，”奥塔别克无奈地转过身来，“雷奥，我感谢你的关心，不过——”

“不过什么？”

“我知道我母亲和我姐姐——”

“这个跟你母亲和姐姐没有关系，奥塔别克·阿尔京，”雷奥喊起来，“是我作为朋友，不忍心看你对自己喜欢的对象驻足不前！”

“我觉得你对我的想法——”

“——我对你的想法清楚得很。那些猫啊，棉花糖啊，还有他一出现你话就比平时还少。你就不能坦然地承认一下你喜欢他？嗯？”

奥塔别克背靠在吧台上，觉得全身脱力。雷奥从小就是这样，一旦认起死理，他性格里西班牙人那种火热的倔牛劲头就冒了出来。

“好吧。”

“……虽然很没诚意，我就当你承认了。然后呢？”

“没有什么然后。”

“你喜欢他，你就不能去说句话？你敢不敢在他今天来点咖啡的时候，除了画个猫之外，顺便再把你自己的电话号码写在杯子上给他？”

“问题是，”奥塔别克终于被逼得忍无可忍，他把手里的壶咚地一声放在了壶架上，“ _我喜欢他_ 又不等于我一定要去跟他说话！”

他把话说出口才发现自己声音不小——正在后悔的当头，就看见雷奥本来满是恼怒的脸上陡然一变，露出了一个不能更明显的坏笑。

—— _操_ 。

这种表情奥塔别克再了解不过。从小到大他只在雷奥成功拖他下水干什么坏事情时才看得到。

也就是说——

 

“呃……”

 

从他身后传来一个熟悉的声音。

_——_ _真是不出所料啊。_

奥塔别克转过身去，正看见一个从脸蛋到脖子根都红透了的尤里——垂着头，绿眼睛藏在兜帽下面看着地板，偶尔视线往上扫一扫，又迅速地躲回去。

“…………我就是想问，那个，棉花糖……”

_看来是全部听到了。_

他不用看都知道雷奥现在在旁边正不出声地 _笑到发抖_ 。

“……棉花糖，那个你，是在哪里……”

尤里几不可闻地嗫嚅着什么，好像都跟他昨晚放的棉花糖有关，但是，老天，这跟棉花糖一点都没有关系。虽然这也很甜，简直甜爆了。

雷奥冲他无比嚣张地比了两个胜利手势，还在做“Oh Yeah”的口型。

这么多年来，奥塔别克头一次体会到情感过于复杂而难以抉择的心情。一方面他很想就此跟眼前十几年的发小绝交，然后把他丢进咖啡豆粉碎机里去，再把磨出来的东西贴上“废物”的标签丢进垃圾桶；另一方面，他又有那么一点点感激。

也许比一点点还多吧。

至少，尤里对此的表情真的值得他付出任何代价来永久珍藏在心里。

“所以，”奥塔别克最终还是开了口。虽然他真的、真的不喜欢跟人讲话，但是这个情况无论如何不能悬而未决，所以他是怀着视死如归的心情开口的，“你到底要不要跟我出去——我是说，约个会？”

……收回前言，尤里 _现在的_ 表情才值得他永久珍藏在心里。

 

天气好极了，暖融融的风在阳光下，吹过门口总算长出新叶的两棵大树。

 

 

**彩蛋：**

“我觉得他跟我有仇。”尤里说。

他忿忿地把头埋在汽车前座的靠背上，前座上的勇利笑了起来。

“他没有，他给了你那么可爱的棉花糖。维克托都没给我买过。”

“那是因为你不喜欢棉花糖，亲爱的。”维克托温和地说。

“随便吧，”尤里说，一边推开车门走了下去，“他真的不肯跟我说话。”

“有些人就是这样的，不善言辞而已，”勇利把脑袋从车窗伸出来对他说，“加油！”

恶狠狠磨着牙，尤里把手揣在兜里，朝熟悉的玻璃门走去，他远远地就看见雷奥也在，太好了，这样起码不会像上一次那么尴尬……

_“_ _你喜欢他，你就不能去说句话？你敢不敢在他今天来点咖啡的时候，除了画个猫之外，顺便再把你自己的电话号码写在杯子上给他？_ _”_

_“_ _问题是，我喜欢他又不等于我一定要去跟他说话！_ _”_

 

……唉？！

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 以C字打头的单词，有Coffee，Cat，Climate，Courage，还有……Crush。哈哈哈哈。


End file.
